deltarunefandomcom-20200223-history
Field/NPCs
Puzzle Guy The Puzzle Guy is a Darkner NPC who can be found to the west of Seam's shop in the Field. He is a blue Jigsawry who wears a black beanie hat. He has baggy eyes and stubble under his mouth. He offers to sell the party a tutorial for 50 Dark Dollars, desperately reducing the price to 20 and then to 1 if refused. If declined altogether, Ralsei compassionately donates one dollar instead. If the party does not have enough money for the tutorial, the Puzzle Guy helps them out and gives the tutorial anyway. Once paid, the Puzzle Guy leads the party into the westward room, where they can speak to the Tutorial Masters. The Puzzle Guy says they all used to be puzzle guys before King fired them and they had to start creating tutorials to make ends meet. He tells the party that they didn't even get severance pay; instead, Lancer gave them itchy beanies. If the party interacted with the Puzzle Guy before reaching the Warp Door in the Forest, he is present there and explains that he helped Mr. Elegance and Mr. Society fix it, promising that it takes the party anywhere "as long as that's one of two locations." If the party passed without interacting, the Puzzle Guy does not help with the door and Mr. Elegance says that since only two of them worked on it, it might malfunction. If the party deposes King without harming anybody, the Puzzle Guy is among the celebrants at Card Castle afterwards. He congratulates them and happily says that he and the others can go back to making puzzles now, and he can also get some shaving equipment. Top Chef Top Chef is a Darkner NPC that the party encounters in the Field. Top Chef is a chef that resembles a spinning top. They have a broad-shouldered triangular yellow body and wears a pale yellow apron and toque. They have thick eyebrows and a twirly mustache, and yellow eyes with dark sclera. When speaking, they vigorously spin back and forth. They speak in a parody of an Italian accent, frequently exclaiming "Mama miba," a variation of "Mama mia." Top Chef is first encountered by Kris and Ralsei in the Field as they search for Susie. If spoken to, they tell the party that they took a nap in exhaustion after baking a cake, but woke to find a "purple monster" devouring the completed cake, leaving it broken on the table. Inspecting the smashed cake allows the party to pick up a cake piece which can later be repaired beyond recognition by the smith Malius, resulting in the Top Cake. If the party returns the Top Cake to Top Chef, they are rewarded with a Spin Cake, which Top Chef replaces on request if consumed or dropped. If the party defeats King without harming anyone and returns the Top Cake, Top Chef is among the celebrants in the Throne Room. If they have never properly met Susie, they believe the celebration is for Clover's birthday party, the event for which the Broken Cake was first commissioned, and come to the incorrect conclusion that Susie is Clover's mother and ate the Broken Cake to protect her. If they have met Susie, they remark that the celebration is worthy of a cake, but decide to make a metal cake to prevent animals from eating it. fr:PNJs du Field ru:‎NPC Поля